We Belong
by ILoveCherryLimeade
Summary: What if Mr. Darcy and Lizzy knew each other since childhood? What if the insult Mr. Darcy delivers to Elizabeth at the Meryton assembly was made without him knowing it was Elizabeth Bennet his childhood friend who he insulted? I know my summery sucks but please R&R. This my first story.
1. Prolog

**A/N: This is my first Fan Fic.**

**The prolog will have almost no dialog. It will mostly be an explanation how things to the place they are in the first chapter. Please bear with me. I have three kids ages 5, 2, & 3 mo. So updates will depend on how hectic life is and if this story is showed any interest. Please let me know if you guys like it and want me to continue writing it.**

**A Pride & Prejudice Variation**

The Darcy and Bennet Families have known each other since the patriarchs of sed families were mere boys at Eton and continue their friendship through Cambridge. They even fell in love and married their respective lady love with in months of each other. They were at each other's wedding. George Darcy stood up with Thomas Bennet at his wedding to Francis Gardiner. Likewise Thomas Bennet stood up with George Darcy at his wedding to Lady Anne Fitzwilliam. The Bennets were constant guest at Pemberly, George Darcy's estate, as were the Darcys to Longborn, the Bennet estate.

Within the first year of marriage the Darcys had their first born, a son whom they named Fitzwilliam Alexander Darcy, but Thomas and Francis Bennet had no such luck. They were childless until everything change and in their third year of marriage their first born was born, a healthy baby girl, who they named Jane Marie Bennet. She would be the first out of five daughter for the Bennet Clan. Two years later their second child was born, Elizabeth Rose Bennet, then came Mary Elise Bennet, Catharine Anne, and finally the youngest girl Lydia Francis Bennet. With each daughter born Mrs. Bennet would grow more and more anxious. She had known of the entailment upon Longborn, and wanted to produce an heir to rescue her family from destitution in case Mr. Bennet passed. Finally eleven months after the birth of Lydia the heir to Longborn came into this world. The answer to her prayers was born and named Thomas George Bennet. The same year that Thomas George was born the Darcys also had a birth of a beautiful baby girl who was the image of her mother, her name Georgiana Darcy.

Meanwhile the Bennets passed ever summer at Pemberly and the Darcys would spend autumn at Longborn, excluding confinements. The two families shared their joys and sorrows. Therefore the Darcy and Bennet clans grew up together. Fitzwilliam Darcy, or William as he was called by his parents and close family friends, was about three years of age when Jane Bennet was born. He did not pay much attention upon the child except for that which is natural for curios three year old. He notice the beautiful baby girl with striking blond hair and sapphire eyes so much like her mother. Later when the second Bennet daughter was born the Darcy Family traveled to Longborn for Michealms and to meet the new addition to the Bennet family. William was five years of age. When he first laid eyes on the beautiful baby girls of only a few months of age he was fascinated. Baby Elizabeth, or Lizzie, had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were like large emeralds and her hair was a light golden brown which had natural auburn highlights and it was soft as feathers to the touch. William smiled and asked if he could play with the baby. This astonished both sets of parents since all his life the younger Darcy had been a serious child, quiet and mature for his age. William played with the babe and made her smile and laugh. Elizabeth would coo at him with such pleasure that it would make her eyes shine brighter. As the weeks when by William would rarely be away from the nursery and therefore Lily as he would call her. He would grow concern when he would hear her cry and would always try to look after her.

Lady Anne though this was quit adorable and wished she could give him a brother or sister so he would not be so alone, but this had not been possible so far even though she had been with child three more time before she finally gave birth to her beautiful Georgiana when William was eleven years of age.

So it was that William and Elizabeth grew inseparable. William would always make sure Lily had funny without getting hurt and she would always tag along after Wills, as she and only she could call him, and so would Jane for she always went were her sister went. With them there was also George Wickham, the son of Mr. Darcy's steward, he was two years William's junior. George Wickham thought of himself as more then he really was because of his god father's good will towards him. Even though George was not a good egg he acted the grateful and considerate god son in front of Mr. Darcy, always garnering favor with his easy and happy manners that could not be more deceitful. William knew the real George and so did Elizabeth and Jane. The latter were witnesses and victims to many of his wrong doings. Of course when they were the victims they would not reveal it. All the children had knowledge of the love that the senior Darcy had for the young Wickham. Wickham always made sure to not hurt Elizabeth in any way for he knew that William was extremely protective of her.

One summer in which the Bennets were visiting Pemberly and the children had grown quite a bit, William was three and ten and Elizabeth eight, something occurred that made William say enough to all of Wickham's doings. William would tolerate anything that Wickham aimed at him but to toward Elizabeth, that was not acceptable. Not to be tolerable. William found Elizabeth curled up into a ball on the ground on one of the many paths of Pemberly, crying. "Lily, what happened? Why are you crying? Did you get hurt?" Elizabeth raped her arms around Williams neck and in between sniffles she explained that George had found her hiding stop chased her until he knocked her down and kicked her a couple of times. William was so angered that picked Elizabeth up and carried her all the way to the house upon which he was received by both his and Elizabeth's parents; they wanted to know what happened to Elizabeth. He was forthright with his parents and told them everything that George had done. He continued by saying "George did all this and it is not the first time he has mistreated one of the girls but this time he has gone too far. He pushed to the ground and he kicked her. He never before had dare hurt her but this time he physically abused her and is something that I will not tolerate from him or any one. When George is around you he hide his true self behind happy manners and I covered it up all because I knew of the love you have for him. I did not want you to feel disappointment, but I will protect Lily from him at whatever cost. He will not lay another hand on her as long as it is in my power to avoid it."

Mr. Darcy took in his son's visage and every word of his passionate speech and could not doubt any of what was said. "William please laid Lizzy on the sofa. Both her mother and your will take care of her. Thomas, William come it seems we need to talk." Mr. Darcy took both Mr. Bennet and Darcy to his study where he invited them both to take a seat. "Very well, William tell us all that has happened with George" said Mr. Darcy.

"I will father but you will not like it" stated Darcy. Then he proceeds in describing all George Wickham had done to both the girls and others. Darcy also spoke of the trouble the steward's son had caused and how he caused other to take blame for it. "The servants knew it was George causing the problems and that someone else was always to blame but they didn't want to get into trouble themselves by accusing the god son of the master and I didn't want to cause you any pain because I know how much you love him." Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bennet listened intently to all Darcy said and were flabbergasted with all George Wickham had done. When all was said all three sat in silence while both adults processed it all. Mr. Darcy finally spoke "I had not thought one child was capable of so many misdeeds. I will have to investigate the most recent incidents again without Mr. Wickham to find proof of what you have said Fitzwilliam. I cannot act on your word alone, even though I do believe all you have said. Do not worry yourself, son, all will be taken care of.


	2. Chapter one

**A/N: This just a preview of chapter one, when I finish typing the rest I will re-post it.**

**I want to thank anybody who has reviewd, favorited and have selcted story alert. I would also like to apologies for the long time between post. I'll try to post more frequently. This has not been betaed yet. Please give me your opinion.**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: All characters with the exception of those that originate from my brain belong to Jane Austin.**

* * *

The Netherfield party arrived at the Meryton assembly "fashionably late" according to one of its members. The party consisted of three gentlemen and two ladies. Mr. Bingley, who had taken the lease on Netherfield and his two sisters, Miss Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Louisa Hurts who is married to Gabriel Hurst. The last member of the party to enter was Fitzwilliam Darcy, of Pemberley and Derbyshire, this last tidbit of course was not known to the general public. When they enter the hall everyone in the room came to a standstill and stared at the new arrivals. At that very moment all were in the main hall except for one lady who was looking for a private area in which to fix her broken garter.

All assembled knew who all in the arrived party was with the exception on the very tall, dark and handsome gentleman. He was a total mystery to all and he wanted to remain that way. So once he entered he bowed to the host and without being introduced walked away to stand in a corner with a mask of indifference firmly in place. Truth was he was looking for one person in particular.

_I haven't seen her in many years but I should be able to recognize her when I see her. I wonder if the Bennets have recognized me yet. I wonder w surprised they will be. I'm glad I told Bingley not to mention my name any one until I told him to. He was very surprised when said I had a very personal reason … I know I will recognize both Mr. &Mrs. Bennet and of course Lilli when I see them but the rest of the girls I am not too sure about, specially little Tom! I haven't seen them since my mother's funeral._

Darcy was brought out of his thoughts when Bingley approached and in a low voice, that only he could hear said his name and clapped him on the back.

"Come man I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about in this stupid manner. You have better dance." "I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner." "Come man I will have my partner introduce you to her sister, who is currently sitting behind you. Miss…."

While Bingley was speaking Darcy made a show of turning to look behind him but really did not see anyone and said "She is tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt me. You have better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles you are wasting your time on me."

Bingley smiled at his friend and responded "She is an angel! I will take your advice and go back to Miss Bennet and…." Darcy looked at Bingley with eyes wide in shock and asked while cutting Bingley off again "That is Miss Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

**Disclaimer: I am not Jane Austen so please do not confuse me with her.**

**A/N: I know a lot of time has passed between the prolog and the first chapter but you will get to see what has happened between that in flashbacks or expiations by the character.**

**Anything that is between two of this: **_**~ in italics**_** are thought and there for are not spoken out loud **

**Thank you To my Beta Dixi Cross!**

* * *

Elizabeth Rose Bennett had been looking forward to the Meryton assembly for a few weeks now. Especially since the announcement of Mr. Bingley's attendance, the new tenant from Netherfield. She had a feeling something was going to happen, what that something was she did not know, but something was going to take place at the assembly that would change her life; of that she was certain.

When the day of the ball arrived she dressed with care, making sure that she looked extremely nice. In her eyes she would never be beautiful but nice she could do. Her mother was in an uproar about to the Nerthefield party being at the assembly and wanted Jane to look her best.

"Jane," said Mrs. Bennett, "you are the most beautiful of the ladies in the entire neighborhood. I believe that if you set your mind and heart to it you will find a husband tonight."

Mrs. Bennett was a match making mama, but what mother of five daughters would not be? Fortunately for her at this assembly she would only have to worry for three daughters: Jane, Lizzy and Mary, since the other two were still too young to be out in society. So Catherine, also known as Kitty, Lydia, and Tom were to stay at Longbourn with Mr. Bennett

Before leaving for the assembly Mrs. Bennett and her three eldest daughters met in the foyer; she wanted to approve of their apparel before they arrived in public.

"Jane you look beautiful as always! Lizzy, my, my Lizzy you are looking beautiful as well, are you trying to catch some one's eye tonight?" this she said with a smile and a wink at her second eldest daughter, which caused Lizzy to blush and shake her head in the negative. "Mary, I know you would rather stay at home and read but you also need to socialize. It will be good for you so do not make that face; you look much prettier when you smile. Other than that you look gorgeous." Mary blushed at her mother's compliment, it was not the first time her mother had complimented her but still she blushed every time.

* * *

After the approval was given all the ladies bid the rest of their family farewell and climbed into carriage. They arrived in good time before the dancing started. Waiting for their arrival was most of the male population of Meryton and the surrounding area, for the Bennett ladies were well known for their beauty and amiability. Although it was also well known that they had almost no dowry, but who needs a dowry for dancing? So it was that as soon as the ladies arrived they were secured for the first and second sets.

When the dancing commenced they lined up opposite of each other. Jane was to dance the first set with Mr. Edwards, and the second with Mr. Fitzpatrick. Lizzy was to sand up with Mr. Fitzpatrick for the first set and Mr. Wier for the second, Mary's first set was with Mr. Wier and the second with Mr. Edwards. Since there was a shortage of gentlemen they were to sit out their third set. All were enjoying the dancing until the first song of the second set when Lizzy's stocking started to slip. She continued as best she could but when the song ended she told her partner, Mr. Wier, that she could not continue with this set, however if he desired she would gladly stand up with him during a different set. Mr. Wier agreed and escorted her to her mother.

"Lizzy why have you stopped dancing?" asked Mrs. Bennett.

"I think my garter broke, Mama. I can feel my stocking slipping down my leg, as we speak, I could not continue like that." Lizzy whispered into Mrs. Bennett's ear.

A look of understanding crossed Mrs. Bennett's face and she nodded.

"I think I'm going to go refresh myself and see if I can fix it. If I am not able to correct it I will probably have to return to Longbourn or send a note to get a replacement."

With a nod Mrs. Bennett agreed and Lizzy was off to the wash room. Thankfully the washroom was empty so she got started trying to fix the garter. Unfortunately it had to be replaced, so a note was sent to Longborn with a servant for a replacement. During the time in between sending the note and receiving the replacement garter she had to stay out of the auditorium, in which the assembly was taking place.

By the time Lizzy returned to the assembly room the fourth set had just begun. She walked to her mother and informed her that she had returned. "I am glad you have returned Lizzy. You know while you were out repairing your... Um… problem. The Nethefield party arrived. The party is made up by Mr. Bingley and his sisters and brother, Miss Bingley and Mr. & Mrs. Hurst, and a gentleman who was not introduced to anyone. When they arrived he bowed to Sir William Lucas and walked away without even a good evening! Since then he keeps to himself and only speaks to those of party with which he arrived. The odd thing is that he looks very familiar, I have seen him before I am just not able to recall where. Everyone seems to think he is very disagreeable since he is just standing around with a haughty and aloof expression and he has not requested an introduction to anyone much less danced. To me, though, he has the appearance of searching for some one. I have observed him scan the room more than once, but what or whom he is looking for, I could not say. Everyone is calling him the _"mystery man."_

_~ "Hmmm, that is interesting." ~_

"I'm going to get something to drink, mama"

_~ "I wonder why anyone would come to an assembly and stand around in an aloof manner, not bothering to be introduced to anybody. He must be a snob. Or maybe he thinks he is above everyone's company and only those in his party are his equals… stop this Elizabeth you should not judge without knowledge." ~_

While these thoughts were going through her mind Lizzy was making her way toward the refreshment table. She took a cup of lemonade and took a seat nearby to wait for the current set to finish. She was hoping to catch a glimpse of "the mystery man" to assess him herself. What she did not know was the impact this "mystery man was going to have in her life. Lizzy scanned the room searching for her sisters; finally she found Jane on the dance floor with a gentleman she had never met before.

_~ "That must be Mr. Bingley, of course he would want to dance with Jane she is the most beautiful lady in the whole of Hertfordshire, now to find Mary. Oh! There she is. She is dancing with Mr. Fitzpatrick." ~_

At this Lizzy smiled, she understood the effort it took for her middle sister to dance more than a couple of sets. Mary was a very shy person, she believed herself to be the plainest of the Bennett girls when in reality she was just as beautiful as the other four Bennett ladies. Once satisfied with her sister's enjoyment Lizzy searched for the "_mystery man._" She was determined to puzzle out his identity since her mother was sure she had seen him before, so once more Lizzy scanned the room. Her gaze stopped on a group of three, two ladies and a gentleman. The two women had similar features, if not coloring; both were wearing an expression of barely concealed disdain. The taller of the two wore a dress of bright red silk dripping in lace and ribbons; her hair was done in an elaborate updo with orange and yellow feathers intertwined. She was wearing gold necklaces with a ruby the size of an apricot surrounded by tiny diamonds. She also wore many rings with different precious stones over her gloved hands.

The second lady was a little less overdressed for the occasion. Her dress was a deep hunter green silk with a significant amount of lace. On her head she wore a matching turban with a gold broach in the shape of a rumba. In the middle of the rumbas was a medium-sized emerald surrounded by small pearls, and a small diamond on each corner. Around her neck she wore three strands of pearls in different lengths, and several gold bracelets over her gloved hands and arms. The gentleman on the left of the ladies was of medium height, a little on the plump side. He was wearing a grey coat and breaches with a vest of the same hunter green as the lady to his right. He had mousey brown hair; he was neither handsome nor plain.

_~ "That must be Mr. and Mrs. Hurst in the green and the ridiculously over dressed lady MUST be Miss Bingley. She is dressed to stand out. The expression on her face makes her look as if she believes herself above the company…. No I should not have thoughts like those. Jane will probably find something positive in them. Still I see why people are dubbing them 'the superior sisters'. At least Mrs. Hurst hides it better…. Now I wonder where the 'mystery man' is!" ~_

At that moment the song ended and Lizzy was spotted by Jane.

" I would very much like to introduce my sister to you Mr. Bingley, if that is agreeable to you, she was not present when the others in my party were introduced."

"I would very much enjoy meeting your other sister Miss Bennett. Perhaps I may ask her to dance the sixth set with me since I am positive I already asked my sister, Caroline, to dance the next with me."

Mr. Bingley escorted Jane to Lizzy.

"Lizzy may I introduce Mr. Charles Bingley?"

Mr. Bingley bowed and Elizabeth curtsied, "Mr. Bingley meet my sister Miss Elizabeth Rose Bennett."

While Jane was making the introductions Lizzy was examining Mr. Bingley. His facial features were similar to those of his sisters except for on his they were truly handsome. He had strawberry blond hair and pleasant hazel eyes that were smiling along with the rest of his face; his smile conveyed the impression of him being someone who was delighted in the company he was surrounded with and took joy in dancing. Lizzy was pleased to see that Mr. Bingley did not appear to be anything like his sisters. She did not want to judge anyone before she was acquainted with them but they were making it extremely difficult for her.

"Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Bingley said breaking into her thoughts, "I am obliged to dance the next set with my sister, however, may I request the honor of the following set?"

"I would be honored Mr. Bingley."

"If you'll excuse me I will be here to claim your hand when our set begins meanwhile I am going to go check on my sisters and friend." With that Mr. Bingley bowed and moved towards his family.

Immediately after Mr. Bingley had left the two eldest Bennett sisters, Jane said, "Oh Lizzy he is such an amiable man, however we will discuss this when we get home. Meanwhile I am going to check on mama and Mary."

As she walked away Charlotte Lucas, who was one of Lizzy's and Jane's best friends, and the daughter of Sir William and Lady Lucas, arrived at Lizzy's side. Charlotte was six and twenty and considered on the shelf. She believed that she would never marry and that she was plain. Yet to Lizzy her friend was beautiful because of her kind heart and loyalty. Lizzy believed that anyone who did not see it was blind.

"Lizzy, where did you disappear to after your dance with Mr. Weir?"

"Oh that," Lizzy waved her hand in a way to let her know it was nothing important, "I had a wardrobe malfunction that needed to be repaired before I was able to return to the enjoyment of the night."

"Well I am glad you were able to return. Now tell me did you hear about the _'mystery man?"_ He is tall with curly hair and very, very handsome, though he appears unapproachable."

"Well I would like to puzzle him out if I can find him. My mother told me all about him when I returned from repairing my wardrobe. She also said that he looks familiar but she does not remember where from." Lizzy said while scanning the assembly room once more. During a second pass she caught sight of Mr. Bingley walking away from his sisters and remembered that he was also going to inquire about his friend as well so she allowed her gaze to follow him until he reached his destination, which was in fact only a few feet away from where she had been sitting the whole time.

Mr. Bingley walked up to a gentleman who had his back to Lizzy. He was, as Charlotte had stated, tall with dark chocolate curls. What Lizzy could not verify was how handsome he was since she could not catch glimpse of his profile from the spot were she sat and the position of his body which he held in a stiff posture. He conveyed the impression of being uncomfortable and moved his head from side to side as if searching for some one.

_~ "It seems mama was correct he does seem to be searching for someone or something"~_

Lizzy lightly elbowed Charlotte to let her know that she had found the _"Mystery Man."_ Lizzy noticed Mr. Bingley beginning to speak in a voice barely above a whisper, but low enough that she could not hear his first word, but as he continued his voice grew to normal levels.

"Come man…"

* * *

During the conversation between the two men, Elizabeth sat behind them and naturally heard most of the exchange. She thought his voice sounded familiar.

_~ "I know I have heard it before."~_

"She is tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt me…"

_~ "Ugh! That is a very rude thing to say. How can he be so insulting when he has not even looked at me? I bet that he is not so handsome himself and that is why he stands around like that."~_

She smiled as that thought came, and stood up to walk towards Jane who was now standing with her mother and Mary, but came to an abrupt stop when she heard him say in a slight panicked tone, "That is Miss Bennett? Miss Jane Bennett?"

_~ "How is it that he knows Jane's name? His reaction is one of recognition. This is strange!"_

"Yes that is Miss Jane Bennett and here comes one of her sisters Miss…" Bingley said while indicating behind Darcy, who instantly turned and came face to face with…

"… Elizabeth"

"Lily!"

"Wills?!"

* * *

A/N: Well what do y'all think? I will continue writing this story and Posting as soon as possible, but as I stated before I am a mom of three and my kids come first. I hope you guys like my story. Reviews are always welcome as long as they are positive or constructive but please do not be mean just because you can. Please think about what you write and if it is something yu would not like to be said to yu then don't say.

Thank You very much XOXOXO

~Vane~


End file.
